Titanic, The Wizard Version
by PrincezzShortie
Summary: Hermione learns what really happened on the Titanic


Titanic, The Wizard Version   
  
A*N This was purely a fan fiction to see if I could work the whole   
Fanficton.net thing. Don't worry I will try to put more deep and compelling   
chapter stories into ff.net. Please enjoy and review. Please no flames just   
constructive criticism. If it is that horrible just email me at   
PrincezzShortie@aol.com you can also email me if it is great. HeHe. : )   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is found in the Harry Potter books, all I own   
is Professor Donlon and Polly Straught and Sabrina Wellsworth. So please do   
not sue me -_-   
  
Hermione walked into her afternoon Muggle Studies class. She sat down in her   
usually spot next to Polly Straught. "Oh Polly, I'm nervous, I wasn't sure if   
on our homework we were supposed to title it Cleopatra, or Cleopatra Vll   
Daughter of the Nile. However Hermione never heard Polly's reply because at   
that same moment Professor Donlon arrived wearing periwinkle robes and a   
periwinkle ribbon tied around her pony tail to match. She was a young new   
professor with light brown hair. "Good afternoon class, please hand your   
homework to the front of the class," Professor Donlon said kindly. There was   
the normal shuffles of papers. Pro. Donlon than cut in,"Today we will be   
learning about the Titanic and what really happened, can anyone tell me some   
facts about the Titanic?" Pro. Donlon asked sweetly. Instantly Hermiones hand   
rose, as soon as Pro. Donlon nodded her approval to begin speaking, Hermione   
started rambling off facts all about the Titanic. When she finshed Pro.   
Donlon shook her head, " I'm sorry Hermione but those facts are all wrong..."   
Hermione looked dumbstruck, she started to mutter,"butumihavereadallabou,"   
but Pro. D broke her off,"No No No Hermione. It is not your fault. Almost no   
one knows about what really happened to the Titanic,"   
  
and than Pro. D   
began,"Almost 90 years ago a grand ship named, Titanic built by muggles was   
built. The Muggles called it the ship of dreams and the Unsinkable ship. It   
supposedly have 2 bottoms so it could be unsinkable. The Titanic left from   
Southhampton and was headed towards New York. The ship would've been fine if   
it had not held 2 wizards aboard, Alberforth Dumbledore and Sabrina   
Wellsworth. Alberforth was brother of Albus Dumbledore and Sabrina was   
daughter to Lord Wellsworth, much like a Voldemort of 90 years ago," the   
whole class gave an involuntary shutter.   
  
However Pro. D went on,"They of being   
wizards who wanted to see muggle artifacts went down to the very bottom of   
the ship to see the car and luggage down there. After arriving they found   
that all the the luggage was locked and 2 mysterious people were in a steamy   
car(aka Rose and Jack aka the car scene in Titanic). Since they dare not go   
to the car they descided to look in the luggage but after finding that to be   
locked. Alberforth decided to *magic* his way into the luggage. While doing   
this Sabrina had a *wounderful* plan. 'Since we can't do magic up on dock in   
our First Class state rooms, why don't we have a dueling match down here,   
since this is supposed to take 8 days. Well thats great said Alberforth but   
what about our seconds. Oh come on you worry wort we are not going to be that   
bad. Ok fine but only this night. So they began. Little did they know that by   
dodging the curses they sent flying at each other, they were making   
increasingly bigger holes along the starboard side.   
  
Suddenly with out warning   
when Sabrina ducked the Imperius Curse a burst of water came flooding into   
the luggage area(don't worry jack & rose have left) being fully*qualified   
Wizards the two quickly disapparted to their state rooms, in their state   
rooms they met at the door connecting the two rooms. 'Oh my lord Sabrina   
whispered, what have we done,' I'm n no not sure....we can fix it right? 'Not   
something that big it would take ages to do each curse hole. All we can do is   
hope for the best. And hope for the best is what they did. unfortunetly their   
hope worked no better than Alberforths feeble attemptes to learn to read.   
After two long hours their state room bell boy came running in, life jackets   
on, this ship is going to sink. But they did not put on their life jackets   
they knew what they must do,   
  
'Accio iceberg,' called Alberforth once on top   
deck. An iceberg suddenly appeared to the side of the ship. Fortunutly nobody   
noticed with all the commotion and Sabrina said,"Obliviate" every suddenly   
stopped talking. Alberforth made up what had *happened* and quickly   
disapparated to Devon, England where they lived. Though I never forgot their   
experience, he could not shake off that because of a duel 1600 people were   
dead." said Pro. D.   
  
When Hermione looked Pro. D in the eyes, the Professorts   
eye were filled with, tears. **Ding Ding Ding** went the bell, Pro. D cleared   
her throat and said,"your homework is to write a 4 foot essay on why you   
should never use magic while using a muggle object." Pro. D said with her   
head down. " And I want it by Monday please." Pro. D added. Hermione slowly   
gathered her things and walked up to Pro. D. "Um Professor were you related   
to anyone on the Titanic?" asked Hermione uncertainly "Why yes, yes indeed,   
Sabrina Wellsworth is my mother.   
  
  
A*N ok I know it is sappy and stupid i was just trying to get a ff posted.   
OBTW(by the way) Sabrina & ALberforth were 18 when they were on the Titanic.   
Please review no flames, ok fine if you must.   



End file.
